Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation
by xselene411x
Summary: The heartless are bck, but this time there's a whole new mastermind behind them and a whole new trio fighting them. When the Destiby Islands trio goes missing, it's up to their kids to save them and stop the new threat.
1. Chapter 1

"Sora!" Sora blinked and looked up from where he sat on the couch, dressed like he was going somewhere nice. Kairi stood in the entrance of the living room, wearing a blue dress with a white ribbon around it that came just above her knees, along with white sandals and a silver locket. a white gold wedding ring gleamed on her finger. Her red hair was brushed and pulled back into a braid, and she was carrying a small purse, "How's it look?" She asked, smiling at the brunet.

Sora smiled and got up off the couch, going over to his wife and hugging her, "Beautiful as always, dear," He said, kissing her forehead.

"Mama looks pretty!" The two adults smiled and looked down at their four year old son, Darrien; his two year old brother, Skylar, crawling up beside him with a pacifier in his mouth.

Sora laughed as he picked up the elder son, holding him up in the air, "Your mom does look pretty tonight doesn't she kiddo?" He said, bringing the boy close and hugging him.

"Why thank you boys," The red-headed woman said, smiling. Little Skylar reached up to his mother, mumbling baby talk under the pacifier. Kairi chuckled a bit as she picked him up, cradling him with one arm and tickling him with her free hand, "You two are gonna be good little boys for your uncle Riku while we're gone, right~?" She said, laughing.

"We will mama!" Darrien replied, a huge smile on his face. Skylar squealed, squirmed, and giggled as he was tickled by his mother.

Sora looked to the front door as he heard knocking, "Speaking of uncle Riku, I'll bet that's him now." The brunet said, putting Darrien down and going to the door. He opened and grinned, putting a hand on his hip, "Hey Riku! Thanks for coming over."

"No problem." Riku responded, smiling at his friend.

"Hi uncle Sora!" Sora looked down at Riku's side at the little five year old silver-haired girl smiling up at him.

"Hey there Kirimi!" The brunet said, crouching down to her height, "How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Great!" Kirimi replied, giggling.

"Excited to play with Darrien and Skylar?"

"You bet I am!"

Sora chuckled and stood up straight again, watching as the girl ran inside to say hi to Kairi. He turned back to Riku, "We'll be back in a few hours. Thanks again for watching the kids, Riku."

"It's not a problem, Sora. You two go have fun." The silver haired man said, smiling.

Sora smiled back, "Alright." He went back inside, Riku following behind him, and ruffled Darrien's hair, "Alright kiddos, we're gonna get going. Be good for uncle Riku, alright?"

"We will!" Darrien exclaimed, giggling.

Kairi chuckled and kissed Skylar's forehead, handing him to Riku after. She then kissed Darrien's forehead, "We'll see you in a few hours. Bye!" She said, waving as she left with Sora.

Once Sora and Kairi were out the door, Riku grinned at Kirimi and Darrien, "Well then, looks like it's just us huh?" The kids started to giggle as Riku set Skylar down on the carpet. He took the bag that he'd brought and opened it up, taking out a foam sword, "You know what that means!"

Kirimi laughed and grabbed two swords out of Riku's bag, handing one to Darrien. The red-haired little boy smiled wide, "Bring it on uncle Riku!" He shouted, swinging at his uncle. Skylar laughed and clapped, the pacifier falling out of his mouth.

Kirimi pulled a little foam sword out of Riku's bag and handed it to the two year old, "Here you go Sky! You can play too!" The four swung the swords at one another, laughing and having fun.

~[Later]~

Riku sat quietly on the couch reading a book, Skylar cuddled up on his lap. Kirimi and Darrien were playing with toys on the floor while the tv played cartoons in the background. The silver haired man looked away from his book for a moment to look out the window. Rain was pouring down, and Riku's expression grew worried when he saw it, "I hope they didn't get caught in this storm..." He mumbled. The man flinched and the kids squealed when a loud crack of thunder sounded. Skylar started to cry, having been woken up by the storm, "Hey... It's alright kiddo..." Riku said gently, holding the child close and rubbing his back to comfort him. Kirimi and Darrien climbed up on either side of Riku, and the man smiled at both of them, "It's alright kids. Don't be scared."

Darrien snuggled up to Riku, looking up at him, "Uncle Riku, when are mama and papa coming home?"

Riku looked at the boy and smiled a little, "They'll be home soon buddy."

"Okay.." The boy replied, hugging Riku's arm and closing his eyes. Riku chuckled as the kids fells asleep, and after a moment he found himself dozing off as well.

After a while Riku was woken by the vibrating of his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket, being careful not to wake the kids, and answered the phone, "Hello?" He said quietly, "Tidus? What's up?... Wait what?! What do you mean Sora's in the hospital?!"

From the other end of the line, Tidus spoke to Riku in a somewhat panicked voice, "I was walking home from work and I found him unconscious and really badly wounded! I called paramedics, they're taking him to the hospital now.."

"Alright.. Where's Kairi?"

"Kairi? Kairi wasn't with him it was just him."

"What? But they left together, I'm at their house watching the kids now.."

"Sorry Riku.. I only found Sora.."

"Alright.." Riku sighed a bit, running a hand through his hair, "The kids are sleeping right now, I'll spend the night here with them and take them to see Sora in the morning."

"Alright. Bye Riku."

"Bye." Riku hung up the phone and carefully got up, taking the boys to their room and laying them on their beds. He then picked up Kirimi and went to the guest bedroom, laying down on the bed with her and going to sleep.

~[Later]~

"Uncle Riku, why is daddy in the hospital?"

Riku looked down at Darrien at the question, "He got into a bit of an accident last night buddy. It's alright though, he's okay." The man said. They were on their way to the hospital, Kirimi and Darrien on either side of him and Skylar in his arms. When they got there they went inside and to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Sora Hikari." Riku said to the receptionist.

the receptionist smiled and responded, "Alright let me see which room he's in. You're family I'm assuming?"

"I'm a good friend of his. The girl is my daughter and the two boys are his sons." Riku replied as the receptionist looked up Sora's name in the computer.

"Alright. Ah, here he is. He's in room 407." The receptionist pulled a visitor pass out from one of the drawers and handed it to Riku.

"Thank you." The four headed to the room, the kids clinging to Riku and being quiet. When they found the room and went inside, Riku paled at the sight of his friend. He was hooked up to machines and bandaged heavily. The right side of his face was completely bandaged, and his left arm was in full arm cast so he couldn't bend it.

Darrien immediately went to his father's bedside, a worried look on his face, "Papa..?" He said in a small voice.

Sora didn't respond for a moment, then opened his eyes and looked at Darrien. He smiled a bit at the sight of the boy, "Hey kiddo..." He looked up as Kirimi and Riku came over to the bed, "Hey Riku..."

"Hey.. You gave us quite a scare last night when I got that call from Tidus." Riku said, smiling a bit.

"Heh... Sorry..." Sora replied.

"It's alright... So... What exactly happened?"

"I... Can't really remember... There was lightning... I fought someone... Or... Some_thing_... Then I went unconscious and woke up here..." Sora looked up at Riku, "Say... Where's... Where's Kairi..?"

Riku hesitated to answer this question. Sora would be devastated if he knew his wife was missing. But he would find out sooner or later, and Riku didn't want to lie to his best friend, "She... Wasn't there when you were found... She's missing..." He said. Sora looked shocked at this answer. He didn't want to believe it. _Couldn't _believe it. But it was true. His wife was missing. Riku saw the tears welling up in the brunet's eyes and quickly called a nurse, asking her to take the kids somewhere they could play. After the nurse left with the kids, the silver haired man pulled a chair up next to Sora's bed.

Sora was crying quietly for a moment before mumbling, "I should've been stronger... I couldn't protect her..."

"Sora..." Riku sighed a little, trying to come up with a way to comfort his friend, "It's not your fault..."

"But I promised her..! I told her I'd protect her no matter what... Now she's gone..." Sora mumbled, a little louder this time.

Riku went quiet, looking at his friend sadly. He had no idea how to cheer him up. After a moment he simply placed his hand gently on the brunet's and said, "We'll find her Sora... I promise..."

~[Later]~

It had been three weeks since Sora had been discharged from the hospital, and there was still no sign of Kairi. Sora had tried to get Riku to let him search, but was denied and told he had to rest. His arm was still in a sling, and he still had wounds that were in danger of reopening. So the brunet stayed at home with his sons, waiting for someone to bring him good news. The two boys had noticed the absence of their mother and would ask about her frequently, and Sora would always reply with, "She had to go somewhere kiddo..."

"When will she be back?" Darrien would ask, followed by Skylar's attempt at saying 'mama'.

"I... I'm not sure bud..." Sora replied.

Darrien would then look at his father with sad eyes and ask, "She will come back, right papa?"

Sora paused and hug the boy close, then say, "Yeah Darrien... She will."


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years had passed since Kairi had gone missing. The kids were now grown up into teenagers, and the search for Kairi was still ongoing. Darrien and Skylar now knew the truth that their mother wasn't going to be coming home for a long time, but they held hope that she would be found eventually. Throughout the eleven years Sora and Riku had worked together to take care of the kids; training them with swords when they asked to be, keeping them away from trouble, and just helping one another out with being single fathers. Things were quiet and peaceful for eleven years.

...

"What's the matter Darrien? Running out of energy _already?_"

Darrien wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned at Kirimi, clutching his wooden sword in his hand. He went into his fighting stance and said, "You wish, Kiri! I'm just getting started!"

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, buddy." Kirimi retorted, a grin on her face as well. She was also holding a wooden sword. The two had been sparring, improving their skills and the techniques that their fathers had taught them.

Skylar was sitting out for the moment, having let Darrien and Kirimi go first as usual when they decided to spar. Skylar would much rather be reading than sparring, but he did enjoy the sword play sometimes. He watched as his brother and friend went at it, clashing swords and pulling off tricks the small brunet boy knew - or rather _thought_ - he'd never be able to pull of. He didn't have all too much confidence in his sword skills, though he really was quite good.

"Argh!" Darrien grunted as he hit the ground, defeated once again by Kirimi. This happened pretty often. Darrien would get in over his head and make a mistake, then Kirimi would take her chance and knock him down. It all ended with laughing and smiles though. Darrien sat up and grinned laughing a little, "Another fine victory for you, Kirimi."

"Why thank you Darrien." Kirimi replied, grinning as she held hr hand out to him to help him up.

Darrien took Kirimi's hand and stood up, turning to his little brother, "Alright, bro. You're turn." He said, smiling.

"Kay." Skylar replied, picking up his sword and going over to the two. Darrien wen and sat on the rock that Skylar had previously been on. The brunet smiled at the silver haired girl and said, "Don't go easy on me now."

Kirimi chuckled and replied, "Wouldn't dream of it. Let's go." she went into her fighting stance, quite similar to her father's, a big grin on her face.

Skylar went into his own stance, grinning a little himself. Unlike his brother and friend, Skylar held his sword backhanded. The two started their brawl, and at first it looked like Kirimi was going to win. But then, Skylar pulled off a surprise move; feinting to the left followed by a quick turn and a strike to the right.

Kirimi grunted and hit to ground, grinning at Skylar as she sat up, "Pretty awesome move there, Sky." She said, standing up.

"Heheh, thanks." Skylar replied, scratching the back of his head.

The brunet flinched as Darrien slung an arm around his brother, poking his cheek and laughing, "You've been going easy on me, lil bro!"

"I really haven't." Skylar said, smiling nervously.

"Hey you three. How's practice going?"

The three teenagers looked over at who had spoken to them, and they all smiled as they saw Riku and Sora coming closer, "Hey dad! Hey uncle Riku!" Darrien exclaimed, "Practice is going great! Although, I did get my butt kicked by Kirimi, heheh."

Sora laughed and crossed his arms, "Again? Let me guess: You got a bit in over your head?" The man said teasingly.

Darrien laughed a little and scratched his cheek, "Kind of."

Sora chuckled and smiled, "That's alright. You can't win 'em all."

"So who's going at it now?" Riku said, smiling and putting a hand on his hip.

"Skylar and Darrien." Kirimi responded, "Skylar pulled off a great move and beat me during our duel."

"Did he now?" Sora said, "I knew you had it in you kiddo."

Skylar laughed a little, "I guess." He said, "Anyway, you wanna watch me and Darrien spar?"

"Sure, we can." Riku said. Sora, Kirimi, and him went over to the side, leaning against the rocks and watching as the two brothers stood in front of one another and took their fighting stances. Sora looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to gather, a look of worry on his face. Riku saw the look and placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder to try and reassure him.

"Alright, lil bro. This time don't go easy on me!" Darrien said, grinning.

"I'll try not to." Skylar replied, grinning a bit as well. The two began their duel, pulling of different moves and tricks that they'd learned from their father, as well as ones they'd come up with on their own.

Sora watched his sons duel, glancing at the sky here and there. Something wasn't right. He was always nervous whenever it stormed, but this storm just didn't seem right. It was different. There was something sinister about it. He tried to brush it off as nothing, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His sons continued to go at it, until they both knocked one another back. Both landed on their feet, and it was clear that both were fighting their hardest. Sora watched them closely, wondering if they'd be ready to summon their keyblade's soon. Him and Riku had both performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony - after talking with Yen Sid about it - with the kids when they were young, and they were all eager to learn to wield one. Kirimi already had the ability to use her keyblade, but she only used it while training with Riku or Sora. When training with Skylar and Darrien she used a wooden sword.

Sora flinched as a flash rippled through the clouds, and time seemed to slow down during the next few events. Skylar and Darrien had been charging towards each other, when a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and crashed onto the ground, sending the boys flying backwards. Memories flooded Sora's mind as he quickly began to run towards the lightning, summoning his keyblade. Riku and Kirimi went to the boys to make sure they were alright.

"Skylar are you okay?!" Riku said, helping the boy sit up. He was bruised and battered a little, but he looked alright.

"I-I'm fine..." He said, rubbing his head a little. He flinched as he looked past Riku at the place where the lightning had struck. There, fighting his father, was a cloaked woman wielding dual swords, "W-who is that..?" The small brunet asked.

"I don't know." Was Riku's response. He helped Skylar stand and took him over to his brother and Kirimi, "Stay here you three. I'm going to help Sora." He turned and summoned his keyblade, running into the fight.

Sora was fighting relentlessly with a burning hatred in his eyes. He knew this woman. He recognized her from when she showed herself eleven years ago.

This was the woman that had taken Kairi away from him.

"Such hatred in your eyes, Sora. Have you finally regained your memory?" The female said, dueling the two men.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Sora said, locking his keyblade with one of the man's swords, "Where is she?! Where's Kairi?!"

"Hmhm if you be a good boy and come along quietly I'll show you where she is~." The woman said.

"Like hell I'll come quietly! You give her back, _NOW!"_ Sora responded angrily.

"Oh dear now that wont do~ Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way~" The girl chuckled darkly, a sinister grin on her face.

Sora's eyes widened and he cried out in pain as electricity suddenly ran through him, and he fell to the ground unconscious after it stopped, "DAD!" Darrien and Skylar fought against Kirimi's hold on their arms, wanting desperately to protect their father.

"Sora!" Riku charged at the woman as she bent down and slung the unconscious man over her shoulder. He was stopped as she turned to him and held her arm out to him, shooting electricity at him. The man groaned and fought to stay awake as the electricity ran through him.

"Daddy!" Kirimi shouted, about to run to him, only to be stopped by his orders.

"G-get out of here! Off the islands! Go to Yen Sid!" He shouted, crying out as the electricity strengthened.

"Daddy I can't leave you!" The girl cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"GO!" Riku shouted, giving his daughter a stern yet sad look.

Kirimi flinched and hesitated, then summoned her keyblade and turned away from her father and the woman. She held the blade out and a beam of light shot out of the tip, a portal opening in front of her. She then turned to the boys, "Let's go."

"But what about uncle Riku and dad?! We can't leave them!" Darrien argued.

"We have to leave! We have no choice! Beside you and Sky can't summon your keyblades yet, you're not going to be of any use, now let's go!"

"No! I'm not leaving without them!"

"You have to!" Kirimi grabbed a hold of Darrien's arm, dragging him to the portal. Skylar hesitated then followed them. Darrien was kicking and screaming, demanding to be let go so he could help. Kirimi looked back at her father, only to see the woman sling him over her shoulder. The woman looked in the direction of the kids and glared, her expression saying that she'd come for them soon enough. Kirimi tensed and tears went down her face as she went through the portal, closing it before anything else could happen.

/A.N: Alrighty finally got this up an going. Had some major problems trying to upload this story before, but it looks like everything is going smoothly so far. I'm gonna try to update this as much as possible, and I'm going to try to update my other stories as well. I hope you guys enjoy this story, also I would really appreciate some ideas for worlds the kids should go to! See ya!\\


End file.
